The Lost Followers
by Rian Moeru
Summary: Jack was not caught by Miko in Deadlock. Now he and Soundwave roam the Shadowzone together. Will they find a way to escape, or spend the rest of their lives in a seemingly empty world? A co-authored 'what if' story between me and a friend( HiOugi ).


**As I said in the summary, this is a co-authored story between my friend and I. It was a spur of the moment idea that he had, and we decided to write it out. Don't expect fast updates though, because I have other stories to works on!**

* * *

The Lost Followers

Jack walked through the bridge, unsurprised as a group of vehicon troopers were waiting for him- or rather, another Autobot. Smirking as they lowered their guns to point at him, Jack pointed his hand up, shouting "Surprise!" just as Miko barreled through, tackling an unfortunate soldier and slamming into another.

Watching her fight was like watching a pro wrestling match, only more intense. The fight (if it could be called that) was over in seconds and only the third in command remained. Soundwave reached and his hand, outstretching his fingers and a groundbridge opened inches from their tips, pushing forward to Miko, who had to stumble back in order to avoid being sent to god knows where.

"Raf, show time." He said after flipping his phone out. He loved the convenience of speed dial.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Raf asked, knowing exactly what the teen was ordering him to do, and hesitated over the keyboard. "Last time we crossed the streams-"

"Do it Raf."

The second portal opened to the back of Soundwave, causing the mech to look back briefly before his body was pulled in either direction, struggling as the particles accelerated and Jack could hear the creaking of his metal straining. The groundbridge's must have been pulling him apart, and was helpless to fight against it. The whole room suddenly shook, and the bridges started accelerating louder. Jacks feet dragged along the ground.

"Miko!" Jack cried out as he was lifted from his feet and sent flying toward Soundwave. He stretched out his arm to Miko as he was being pulled into the groundbridge. Miko threw apex arm out towards him but it was too late. Jack slammed against Soundwave, knocking him off balance. Sending them spiraling into the bridge on Soundwaves right. The pathways began to collapse, and then they disappeared.

"Jack!" Miko screamed, shock and fear on her face as her friend vanished. Then the full realization of the situation fell upon her. Miko screamed into the thin air of the Nemesis.

"I'm sorry Miko; I couldn't have you get sucked in too..." He said with remorse and despair in his voice.

"He's gone..."

oOo

Soundwave felt immense pain as the human clung to his chest out of sheer instinct, almost cutting himself on the sharp edges of Laserbeaks wings. Something was pulling on his right arm, tearing the circuits and joints.

A flash of white light blinded Jacks vision. All he could feel was the cold metal that was Soundwave. He held on for his life as they spiraled through the groundbridge.

**Crash.**

Cool ground was the next thing Jack was aware of and it was gritty and dusty feeling. His eyes were still closed from the fear of what had occurred, and he was afraid of what he would see if he should open them. His body sprawled out, bruised from the fall.

"Ugh..." He groaned. Jack knew where he as now, cracking his eyes open a bit and seeing dull colored rocks and walls.

Jack heard scraping against the ground near him. His eyes opened wider, turning his head to the direction of the noise. To his horror he sees Soundwave. The con trying to collect himself. A slight sparking sound filled the small area and Jack looked closer to see the Con had lost his right arm, a large puddle of energon forming below him. Jack felt helpless, a most feared enemy stood before him. Wounded and he couldn't finish him off. However, if it wasn't for Soundwave his own bones would have been crushed from the groundbridge pulling him in. He felt some sort of gratitude towards the con, even though he knew the con hadn't helped him intentionally and would rather see him as a gory mess on the ground.

"What happened to your arm?" Jack asked, his voice scratchy. He waited for a response, but the con only looked at him. He stared back at him, into the dark abyss that was his visor. What was he thinking, he thought to himself as he watched Soundwave bring up his remaining hand and began to cauterize the wound, stopping the leaking energon.

Jack looked around. He knew this place. Oh he knew it so well. Walls on either side of him, a long rocky path in front and behind. The canyons in the other dimension. There was no doubt about it, after having spent hours running in a circle here.

A faint rumbling filled the air and the ground slightly shook suddenly. Jack looked around, yet saw nothing.

Soundwave noticed it as well, turning his visor toward the general direction of the noise as it steadily became louder. He was no shape to fight, wounded as he was.

A noise that reminded him of a transformation was behind him, he turned to see Laserbeak taking off into sky. Jack thought to himself, '_Is he scouting to see what the rumbling is coming from_?'

Laserbeak returned almost as quickly as he set out, reattaching himself to Soundwave, the con started to move onto one of the walls, his long, spindly claws digging into the rock and two tentacles from his side reaching to the top to keep him balanced. His lone arm made it difficult, but not impossible.

"Hey where are you goi-" Jack asked, but was cut off by an ear rattling roar from behind him. Jack turned with the upmost fear to see Skyquake. This sight was something he wished to have never seen again. Skyquake started making his way towards him.

"Crap!" _What am I going to do_? Jack thought, looks back to Soundwave to see him beginning to climb the side of the canyon. He looks back at Skyquake to see him getting closer. In this moment, he had a decision. To take his chances with Skyquake or with Soundwave. Seconds later, Jack barrels towards Soundwave, grabbing onto the cons leg in an act of desperation.

He'd take a live Decepticon over an undead one any day.

Jack held on for dear life as Soundwave started to kick at the human to knock him off.

Soundwave grew irritated. The fleshling clung tightly to him, and couldn't shake him in this position without the risk of falling. He was not pleased.

Moments after the kicking, the con gave up and started to move upwards. Jack sighed with relief. Skyquake growls starting to get more and more distant the higher they climbed, scrabbling and clawing at the bottom, though otherwise did not follow them.

_He can't follow_! Jack realized, noticing a missing arm, and speculated that its intelligence must be bare. After reaching the top, Jack let go of the con. As soon as Jack began to speak, Soundwave left in the opposite direction as him, and Jack tried running to keep up with him, but was unable to keep up with Soundwaves long legs.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked after him. Of course, he knew he was the enemy. However… he didn't want to be left alone. Not in this place. But as Jack feared, the con didn't care. He continued on. What was he going to do? He was alone in this world.

_I guess I should head back to the base_, he thought absently. Maybe something can be done from there. Thankfully he could recall where the newer base was. However, he didn't know exactly where he was himself.

Groundbridges were a blessing. Jack chuckled with a depressing sigh.


End file.
